1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a method of controlling the printing device.
2. Related Art
As an example of a printing device, an ink jet printer which discharges ink has been known. The ink jet printer includes a plurality of nozzles and a head having driving elements (for example, piezoelectric elements) corresponding to the nozzles. The driving elements are driven by a driving signal to be supplied from a head driver IC mounted in the head so that ink is discharged through the corresponding nozzles. The head driver IC is driven to generate heat and the heat is dissipated by the ink to be discharged. However, if a temperature of the head driver IC is further increased with continuous driving or the like, there arises a failure on the head driver IC in some cases. Therefore, for example, in JP-A-2003-75264, increase in the temperature of the head driver IC is detected by a controller of an ink jet printer main body based on an anode voltage of a diode provided in the head driver IC.
However, in the case of the temperature detection in the ink jet printer as described in JP-A-2003-75264, a configuration of a temperature detector is required to be additionally provided in the head driver IC. Further, the controller of the ink jet printer main body is required to choose a timing at which a signal is detected from the temperature detector additionally provided in the head driver IC and there arises a risk that throughput of printing processing is deteriorated.